1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to exercises to evaluate the cooperative skills of individuals in a group environment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a kit containing a complete exercise to evaluate the cooperative skills of individuals in a group environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Various exercises are known to evaluate the cooperative efforts of individuals in a group environment. One such exercise is to utilize different sets of geometric shapes, which may be assembled into a number of squares. The exercise is known by various names among which are cooperation squares, cooperation blocks, corporation squares, conciliation squares and broken squares.
Since 1918 the average intelligence quotient (IQ) in the U.S. has risen 24 points. Meanwhile, between the 1970""s and late 1980""s, 6-16 year old individuals showed a steady decline in emotional intelligence (EQ). Similar observations during the same period have been made worldwide.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kit for facilitating the evaluation of cooperative skills of individuals in a group environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a kit that is durable, nontoxic, shape retaining and recyclable.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a process for use of a kit for facilitating the evaluation of cooperative skills of individuals in a group environment.
The present disclosure provides for a kit, which addresses the need for a practical hands-on means of reversing the decline of emotional intelligence (EQ).
The kit contains a time and cost-effective response to today""s education and training market needs. In one aspect of the present disclosure, the functional pieces of the kit may be made of durable, non-toxic cross-linked polyethylene foam, such that they retain shape and appearance after each use. Recyclable, the kit""s components may even be affordably given as keepsakes to individual participants of an exercise as constant and tangible reminders of a memorable, often life altering experience. The pieces may be provided in any color to symbolize that the values of diversity and competition play alongside a traditional emphasis upon cooperation and communication. Guesswork has been eliminated from set-up and reassembly tasks. Packaging and instructions for use are handily included for more user-friendly facilitation.
The kit includes one or more packages for storing one or more sets of materials of the kit. Wherein a set of materials includes a plurality of squares and containers, and one or more sets of instructions. Each square is subdivided into a plurality of pieces, while each container is configured and dimensioned to contain the plurality of pieces from one or more subdivided squares.
In another aspect of the present disclosure provides a process for utilizing a kit for facilitating an evaluation exercise of cooperative skills of individuals in a group environment. This process includes the steps of instructing a plurality of participants to position themselves relative to a work surface and placing a plurality of containers in the center of the plurality of participants. Each container includes a plurality of pieces of squares. The process also includes distributing one or more sets of documents, each containing one or more sets of participants"" rules, a task and a mission for the plurality of participants. In addition, the process includes distributing one or more sets of documents, containing observer instructions defining the observer""s role, to one or more observers, and finally instructing the plurality of participants to commence the exercise.
Thereafter an open floor for discussion is held. The individual participants in this phase retrospectively ponder the program in an effort, at least in part, to increase one""s cognizance thereby fostering cooperation and cooptation among others in their environment. Exchanges thereof are not limited merely to the group, as the facilitator and the observers may contribute to the discussion to further enhance the group""s learning and discovery of themselves.